destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
All Halliwells Gathered Together
All Halliwells Gathered Together is the first episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 245 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'TWO YEARS LATER --' With the Halliwell-Mitchell family together again, they find that in some ways things are the same, but in others, they couldn't be more different. As they return, they bring secrets, breakups, old wounds, and surprising news with them; Junior, Cassandra, and Melinda deal with the aftermath of their respective breakups, while Prue and Wyatt reach a crossroads in their relationship. Meanwhile, Chris and Bianca's relationship is never better, and the couple surprises the family with exciting news. However, the Halliwells aren't the only ones who have changed in two years - evil is back and ready for revenge. Ruby starts to put her plan into motion and sends a powerful new demon after Prue - just as she is having trouble with her powers. And in the riveting season four premier episode, old wounds are opened, secrets are revealed, and a great tale is started. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Special Guest Starring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors and actresses as Magic School Students *Unknown actors and actresses as P3 customers Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Telekinesis; Volzor, Wyatt, Prue * Orbing; Wyatt * Beaming; Prue, Charlotte * Shimmering; Damon * Healing; Wyatt * Spiralization; Ruby * Spell Casting; Ruby * Flaming; Volzor * Scrying; Damon * Telekinetic Orbing; Chris * Orb Shield; Prue * Voice Manipulation; Wyatt * Energy Waves; Wyatt * Sparkling; Angel of Destiny Spells and Rituals * Volzor Vanquishing Spell * To Bring Volzor Back to Life Beings * The Red Witch * Mau (cat; familiar) * Volzor * Angel of Destiny Artifacts * Book of Shadows * Dagger * Wooden Fire Bowl Locations * Unknown Warehouse * Halliwell Manor * New Orleans (mentioned) * Halliwell´s (mentioned; New Orleans branch) * Magic School * The Underworld ** Ruby's Cave * Halliwell-Coop Manor * Chris and Bianca's Condo * Ice Cream Shop * San Francisco Memorial Hospital * Halliwell Manor (Prue's dream version) * P3 Trivia * This is the Season 4 premiere episode; * There is a two-year in-show time skip between Season 3 and Season 4. Because of this, this episode picks up in the year 2035; * The title of the episode could be mentioning the return of all the Halliwells in one place for the first time since the Season 3 finale; * According to spoilers, this premier will be big on romance - good and bad; * Alex will be back and working with Charlotte; * Eric will still be working at the hospital, only with a new young woman named Blanche; * Ruby finds a cat in the woods and names it Mau. She also tells a story about when she had a cat as a little girl; * Melinda and Prue hunt down a demon named Volzor, who almost kills them; * Melinda confronts Prue about the fact that Wyatt is sleeping in Chris' old room, and states that the two were fighting about babies; ** Prue states that she doesn't think it's the right time and Wyatt does, and Melinda sides with her brother; * Melinda is no longer dating Damon, and instead is dating a new guy that she has yet to introduce to her family; * The family went to New Orleans for Henry's birthday; * Prue tells Melinda that she can sense the love between the two, and tells her that they should get back together; * Charlotte is teaching at Magic School now with some help from Alex; * Ruby stole the power of Sprialization from "an old friend" of hers; * Ruby brings Volzor back by using a spell and a clays doll; * Cassandra and Ben have broken up, and Ben has been uploading pictures to Facebook which angers Cass; * Cassandra is going to college in New York, but is living in San Francisco since she can Beam to school when she needs to; * The family throws Chris and Bianca a "Welcome Home" party; * Chris finished his first book and is working on the second one; * Bianca and Chris announce that they are pregnant with their first child; * Chris talks to Prue about her not wanting to have children, and states that he thought the little girls they saw in the future would already be here - or at least one. She tells him that she lied to Wyatt about being off birth control, which is what caused their fight. She states that she's also afraid of being lured to the Evil side and that she couldn't stand herself if she hurt her own child; * Bianca asks Prue to be her baby's Godmother and Prue happily agrees; * Wyatt and Chris argue about Prue opening up to Chris instead of Wyatt, her husband; * Bianca makes Prue pull over to an ice cream shop so she can get ice cream for her craving; * Volzor attacks Prue outside of the shop and she is sent to the hospital; * Prue has a dream/vision about a young girl who is playing with toys and has the Book of Shadows open to the Dominus Trinus page. She is presumed to be Prue's daughter, and tells Prue to go back and that everyone's worried about her; * Chris believes that his unborn child is a boy; * Charlotte is a little jealous of Eric and his new colleague, Dr. Dubious (Blanche); * Pandora has a new boyfriend who doesn't live in San Francisco; * Junior and Olivia have been broken up for a year, however, he is still bitter towards her for "betraying" him; * Pandora asks Tamora if she's moving in with Sebastian, but Tam states that her current house is her home; * During a fight with Volzor, Prue uses a purple orb shield to protect herself, and this is presumably a new power advancement. Wyatt uses Energy Waves for the first time in Destined as well; * Ruby states that she has waited thirteen centuries for her revenge, and two-years feels very small in comparison; * Eric receives Prue's test results and is shocked to see them; * P3 has a big grand opening party; * Melinda talks to her new boyfriend Liam at P3's reopening party; * Prue summons the Angel of Destiny to ask him if she'll be a good mother, and he tells her that she will be great mother to her future children; * Eric tells Prue that she is pregnant; Music * All About Us by T.A.T.U. (preformed by Good Fellows) Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4